justiceleaguefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (TKOG)
Batman is the alias and second identity of billionaire Bruce Wayne, the protector of Gotham City fighting to uphold justice and order. Biography Early Life ''The Knight of Gotham'' The Death of Thomas and Martha The Batman Rises Brother Againest Brother ''The Knight of Krypton'' The Man of Steel Arrive Knight and Man VS. Bane The Battle Againest Luthor ''Justice League'' Battle Againest the Croc Diana The Battle of Darkseid ''The Knight of Fear'' A Father and a Knight Scarecrow and Grayson The Battle of the Dyamtic Duo The Knight of Shadows Abilites Batman is a highly skilled martial artist having been trained personally in ninjutsu and other martial arts, Batman has achieved such feats as single handedly subduing a swat team and taking out a group of Mobsters. Batman is also highly intelligent, being a brilliant detective (known by some as "the world's greatest detective"), and an expert planner. He has proven himself exceptionally good at stealth being able to disappear in the middle of people's sentences and sneaking up on others unexpectedly. With his vast wealth and company Batman has access to some of the world's greatest equipment and technology to improve his performance. Relying on intellect, detective skills, science and technology, wealth, physical prowess, and intimidation in his war on crime, Batman is a force greatly feared by Gotham's underworld. Personality Bruce Wayne is very dedicated and determined to his work of crime-fighting, sometimes employing illegal and morally dubious tactics (like torture) but ultimately for the good of Gotham. Despite his dark past and serious work, Bruce has displayed a sense of humor around his butler Alfred and a romantic side around his love-interest Rachel. Although possessing great hate and anger towards criminals, he has proven himself a very caring and selfless person, constantly putting his life on the line to save innocent lives and bringing the most dangerous criminals to justice for society's protection. Perhaps Bruce's strongest characteristic is his strong moral code to never kill, believing all men deserve a trial and to do so makes him no better than his enemies. Bruce Wayne has also shown himself to have a good deal of faith in people. To the public, Bruce Wayne takes on the facade of a irresponsible, fun-seeking playboy in order to avoid suspicion of his alter-ego, while as Batman he reveals his dark, intimidating personality in the form of a bat (his childhood fear for his enemies to dread) to frighten the criminals he stands against, believing theatricality to help him seem more than a man, but a symbol. Bruce Wayne's ultimate goal is to bring order and justice to Gotham city. Bases of Operation Batcave The Batcave was Batman's base of operations. It was a cave beneath Wayne Manor. Wayne Manor Wayne Manor is Bruce Wayne's home. Batsuit Vehicles While he is Bruce Wayne , he has his normal car. While he is Batman, he has the Batmobile and the Batplane. Gallery Matt Bomer as Batman.png|Bruce Wayne Batman TKOG picture.jpg|Batman Category:Justice League Category:Gotham City Citizen